


A Broken Holly

by Trelhu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelhu/pseuds/Trelhu
Summary: After Oliver and Robert Queen disappeared on their boat trip Oliver's twin sister, Holly, decided it was to hard to stay in Starling City. She moved to just about every place in the world. After six years she learns that her brother is still alive. He's been living in Starling for the past year. She decides it's far past time she paid him and the city a visit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe fanfiction where Oliver has a twin sister. This is also only my third story on here. All my stories are also published on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. Please be kind if I use incorrect terminology.

I don't own Arrow!!!

Holly smiled and waved at the boat carrying her father and brother overseas to China. She gave her mother a sideways hug and they walked back to the company together. They entered and headed up to the CEO office.

"So your father asked you to oversee the company during his little business trip?" Moria Queen asked her daughter.

Holly Queen was a beautiful girl. She had long blonde hair, like spun gold, that fell to her waist. Her eyes were a bright sky blue and her lips a pale rose.

"Yeah, sorry mom. I know he usually asks you to do this kinda stuff."

"No, no it's quite alright dear." Moria told her "Your father wants to prepare you to take over the company. I understand. But if you need any help I'm here for you."

"I know mom. Dinner tonight? All three of us? You, me, and Thea?"

"Of course." And Moria left.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

"No." That was the first thing out of Holly Queen's mouth. Her family couldn't be dead. Her twin and her father couldn't be gone.

"I'm sorry Miss Queen." The officer told her.

"No!" And she let out a scream so loud it could break glass. She fell to the floor as her scream summoned her mother and younger sister.

Thea, only 13, couldn't understand why her big sister was so upset. She couldn't understand that her father and brother weren't coming back. She couldn't understand why, less than two months later, her sister packed up all her clothes and left. It happened like this.

"Holly?" Young Thea asked, looking down the staircase at her sister, standing across the room, at the door, from their mother "Holly? what's going on?" She noticed the suitcase in her sister's hand " Are you going somewhere?"

"Thea," Holly beckoned her baby sister towards her "yes, I'm leaving."

"No!" Thea hugged her sister tightly "You can't leave! Please!" She begged.

"I have to." Holly knelt down and looked deep into her sister's eyes "I'm just leaving for a little while. I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

But she wasn't. A few months turned into a year, then two, then four. After five years of almost no contact with Holly, Oliver came home.

Oliver Queen walked through the doorway of the mansion only to find his mother married to his father's old friend, his little sister a party girl and an alcoholic/druggie, and his twin missing and unheard from for the last five years. Just like he was. So he looked for her. But after a year, after the undertaking, he gave up and ran back to the island he was trapped on.

A year later...

"What do you mean 'He's back'?"

"Exactly that. Oliver Queen is alive. Your brother is alive, he's been living in Starling City for the past year with your mother and your sister."

"And you didn't think to call me?" Holly Queen ran a hand through her hair, it was still long, falling past her waist, it was still blonde and beautiful.

"It's not like I knew how to get in touch with you until now."

"Okay, that's fair."

"Uh-huh. Well now that you know, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't have much choice do I?" Holly asked "I have to go back."

"No, there's always a choice, Holly. You have a life. Live it your way."

"And I chose to live it with my family. See you around man." And Holly Queen hung up her cell phone. She quickly booked a flight to Starling City.

🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹

Holly stepped off the plane. She had already done research on her brother and sister's doings since she'd last seen them. Oliver had opened a club, Verdant, which was now being run by Thea. Thea had some run ins with the law. Their mother was now in prison and on trial for her role in the Undertaking. This was a perfect cover for her to come back.

She walked into Verdant her hair curled and in a deep blue, short dress with lace sleeves and silver heels.

She strolled up to the bar and ordered a drink  
She strolled up to the bar and ordered a drink. Thea appeared with a boy about her same age. She noticed the blonde sitting at the bar, she looked so familiar but she couldn't figure out from where.

She went up to her "Excuse me, but, do I know you?"

"I'm not sure, what's your name kid?" Holly asked.

"I'm Thea, Thea Queen."

"Then yes, I'd say you do know me." Holly took a long drink.

"How? What's your name?" Thea questioned.

"Later." The blonde beauty stood up "Where's Oliver?"

"Why do you want to see my brother?" Thea asked, surprised.

"Let's just say we have some unfinished business." And out she walked.

When Holly got back to her hotel she pulled out her suit, it was a full body suit of dark blue. She had a diamond mask on with a wig of dark, chocolate colored locks. She pulled on her utility belt and grabbed her bow staff. It was time for her to meet the Starling City Vigilante. Or as he was now being called, The Arrow.

She stopped a few muggers, a couple would-be rapists, and one very drunk man with a gun. Finally she knew she'd gotten the vigilante's attention and she headed home for the night. The next morning she woke up and got dressed, then she headed to Iron Heights Prison.

"I'm here to see Moria Queen." She told the officer. She was checked and finally sat down at a table to see her mother for the first time in six years.

Moria walked up to the table, expecting to see Oliver or Thea or Jean, her lawyer. Instead she saw a young woman with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked.

"Wow. It only took you six years to forget me mom? I'm hurt." Holly teased.

"Holly?" Moria was astounded "Is it really you?"

"It's me mom, it's me." And the two blondes hugged each other.

Moria never wanted to let go, her eldest daughter had left after a heated fight between the two and hadn't been heard from since. Now she had all her children back. She asked the guards to call Thea and Oliver to come as quickly as they could. When they arrived both stopped short at the sight of their mother holding the hand of a girl Oliver's age and both crying.

"Hey, I remember you!" Thea exclaimed "You were at the club last night. You were looking for Ollie."

"You were looking for me?" Oliver asked.

"Can't a girl see her own twin?" The unknown girl asked.

Thea and Oliver gasped. Then Thea rushed forward to embrace her missing sister.

"Where have you been?" She cried, tears falling freely down her cheeks. "Why didn't you call us? We haven't heard from you in six years!"

"I've been everywhere. Russia, China, France. I'm so sorry I didn't call, I just had a hard time accepting that dad was gone, and I thought I lost Oliver too. It was to much. I was in a terrible place Thea. I couldn't be around you and risk you getting hurt by it." Holly explained, holding her little sister tightly.

"Holly," Oliver muttered and wrapped his sisters up in a massive hug "I've missed you so much."

Word count: 1241

Oliver has a twin story! Yay! I'm really excited for this story, and no I'm not planning on abandoning my other stories. I just wanted to do something new. I really hope you like it. I enjoy creating my own characters for stories. In this case Holly is named for a friend of mine who's been going through a tough time lately. I wanted to show her it can get better. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!  
Love,  
The Author


	2. So Much Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly returns to the Queen Mansion with her siblings. We also find out a secret of hers.

I don't own Arrow!!!

Oliver, Thea, and Holly went back to the Queen mansion.

"Wow," Holly commented "This place hasn't changed a bit."

"I know. Mom kept our rooms the same, I think she always knew we were coming back even if we didn't always know." Oliver smiled and pushed open the door.

Inside was a tall, dark skinned man and a blonde woman in a bright colored dress.

"Oliver!" The blonde exclaimed, then noticed the women behind him "I mean, um, Mr. Queen, there's an emergency."

"I have your work suit in the car." The man said.

"Is it something to do with the company?" Holly asked "I know you were never one for business, I can go and take care of it."

"No!" The girl yelped "Uh, it's not with the company, it's with a friend."

"Alright, if you're sure." Holly kissed her brother's cheek "I hope it goes well."

She grabbed Thea's hand and pulled the younger girl upstairs, giggling.

"Who was that?" Felicity asked her boss.

"My sister."

"Where's she been all this time?" Diggle wondered "Everyone's heard of the famous missing daughter of the Queen's. Now she's back, wonder why."

"I don't know Diggle." Oliver frowned "She said that she'd been just about everywhere in the world. She's different now. But seven years would change anyone."

"I don't know..."

"Diggle, my sister is off limits. She has nothing to do with anything diabolical. She- she just doesn't." Oliver commanded.

Upstairs, Thea and Holly were eavesdropping on their brother's conversation.

"So who exactly are those people?" Holly asked.

"The girl's name is Felicity, she's Oliver's secretary at QC. She's weird but sweet. Mr. Diggle is his bodyguard." Thea explained.

"I heard he took the place of CEO. However, how he's acting I have a feeling I'll be doing most of the work." Thea giggled "Well I do have the most experience."

Thea burst out laughing "That's-wheeze- true."

"In that case," Holly stood, pulling her sister up "I'm going to need a new wardrobe. Let's go shopping!"

They went out and bought several dozen outfits. Afterwards Thea took her to the club, introduced her to Roy, her boyfriend, and then opened the club.

Holly bought herself a drink and sipped on it, leaning against the bar.

A drunk man sauntered up to her "Hey-hic-beautiful. Fancy a night with me?"

"Hmm. How about...no."

"Aww come on, don't be like that." He put his hand on her rear.

"Remove it or lose it pal." She warned.

"Yeah? What if I don't wanna?" He slurred.

"Then this." She grabbed his middle finger and jerked it back, breaking it, then judo flipped him over her shoulder. She sighed as she noticed people staring in awe and fear. With a roll of her eyes she called "Nothing here but an idiot people, go back to your drinks." She went back to leaning on the bar.

Thea walked up to her "Where did you learn to do that?" She asked.

"There are some rough people in the world Thea, it's good to know how to defend yourself." Holly told her.

"But how?"

"Long story. It's for another time." Holly sighed "For now, I think it's best I go home. I'll see you tomorrow Thea."

"See you tomorrow." Thea waved.

Holly hailed a taxi and rode home, when she entered her room she set to work putting on her disguise. Then she crawled out the window and ran silently across the grounds, scaled the huge surrounding wall, and disappeared into the night. She stopped bad guys and found a place for her base of operations, an abandoned warehouse. All in one night she set up a series of computers and a alarm system to alert her if someone, or something, were to get in.

At three in the morning she headed home and fell into her bed, hiding her suit in a box under her bed, she fell into a light sleep almost immediately. In her time away she had learned to sleep while she could while staying alert and prepared.

The next morning she woke up early and went downstairs to get herself some breakfast, only to find Ollie already awake and eating a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon.

Faking a yawn she waved "Mornin' Ollie how you doing?"

"I'm doing alright Holly. What about you?" He gave her a small smile.

"Me? I'm fine, ready for the day!" She exclaimed.

"In your pajamas?" Oliver cocked an eyebrow "Well at least you'll be comfortable. But I thought we were going to the office today. You might get some strange looks."

"Shut up!" Holly gently pushed her brother's shoulder "I'll get dressed after breakfast then we can go see the company."

She quickly finished eating and headed upstairs. Holly sorted through the piles of clothes that she and Thea had bought the day before. Finally she settled on a loose white blouse with a golden yellow pencil skirt and matching heels.

She headed down the stairs, swinging her purse over her shoulder and strolling out the door to where the car was parked outside

"Good morning Mister... I'm sorry what was your name? I didn't catch it yesterday." She asked as she walked up to Oliver's driver.

"John Diggle ma'am. You can call me Diggle or Dig if you feel like it." Diggle answered.

"Well, Diggle, good morning." Holly smiled and shook his hand "How long have you been driving my brother?" She asked.

"A little more than a year now. And where have you been?" Diggle asked.

"I spent some time abroad, then some in Central City, then a bit all over." Holly reminisced.

"Wow. You've been everywhere it seems." Oliver said as he approached the two "Ready to go Sis?" He asked Holly.

"You know it." She smirked as got into the car. Oliver gave Diggle a look of warning as he joined Holly in the car. Diggle rolled his eyes at his boss and headed around the vehicle to get in the drivers seat.

Word count: 1011 words

Yay! Another chapter! It's been a while but I hope you like it. Don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!  
Love,  
The Author


	3. Q.C.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly visits the company with Oliver. That night The Arrow has a run in with a mysterious vigilante.

I don't own Arrow!!!

The twin Queens stepped into Queen Consolidated and Holly was immediately ambushed by workers welcoming her back. She smiled and thanked each familiar face before Oliver pulled her away upstairs to the office.

"Here's the office." He said as they walked through the glass doors into the large room.

"Ollie, I remember. I spent years here learning how to run the company, remember?"

"Yeah, but you've been gone for so long I just thought..."

"Hello Mr. Queen, Miss Queen." The blonde from yesterday hurried up to the duo "How are you today?"

"Very well Miss Smoak." Holly smiled "And yourself?"

Felicity looked surprised that Holly Queen would ask about her but stuttered out an "I'm good."

"Good. Now Ollie, I know you were never one for the company's paperwork so how about I get started on that pile?" Holly grinned.

"Sure. I'd love for you to start taking over the company too. I'm afraid I haven't done a very good job so far." Oliver laughed.

"Sure. I know you're trying though and that's what counts." Holly tried to reassure her brother "I'm happy to help any way I can though. And Ollie, maybe I can work with you on some of the finer business points."

"I'd love that." Oliver grinned.

Suddenly Felicity's phone beeped loudly, interrupting the sweet moment between the twins. She checked it quickly.

"Ol-Mr. Queen," She said "there's a problem."

"Meet me in the car Felicity. I'll be there in a second." Oliver told the blonde then turned to his sister "Sorry, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, but I should go anyway."

"Of course." Holly pecked her brother on the cheek and headed towards the desk to get to work. On her way she checked her phone and smiled. She had a feeling that whatever had happened had nothing to do with the company.

Holly spent the rest of the day digging through the piles of paperwork her brother had let pile up. She attended a staff meeting and visited the Applied Sciences devision. When she was finally done she caught a taxi and headed home.

Thea was waiting for her "Finally!" The youngest Queen cried "I've been bored out of my mind here!"

"Well you know you could have come with us to the company." Holly teased her little sister.

"Not my style." Thea laughed "Wanna come to the club again tonight? It'll be fun!"

"Nah, I've still got some work to do. Oliver really dug a hole for the company."

"Okay I'll see you later then." And Thea left for Verdant.

Holly quickly headed for her lair and dressed for her night job in her blue suit, wig, and diamond mask. She started scanning for trouble in the alleyways and finally spotted a mugger harassing a young woman.

She pulled out her bow staffs and knocked his legs out from behind him. Holly, or Amira/The Princess as she was called in this line of work, leveled her staff at the man's head.

"Stop what you're doing or I swear to all goodness in the world I will make you regret it."

"Stop!" A male voice shouted from a rooftop, an arrow flew past Amira's cheek and as she turned around the man she was stopping scrambled to his feet and ran off.

"Great! He got away!" Amira threw a punch at the Arrow who was now in front of her. She knocked him to the ground.

The Arrow grunted loudly as the small, thin figure smacked him to the ground. He was caught off guard that this small girl could actually hurt him.

"Well, well, well? Who do we have here?" The girl spoke teasingly "You must be the Arrow. I'm Amira."

"Who?"

"Amira, dummy." Amira rolled her eyes "My name is Amira."

"I've never heard of you." The Arrow tried to get to his feet but was knocked down again by the woman's bow staff.

"That's just the way I like it. You can leave when I'm gone. Now try and shoot me and I'll have to hurt you." Amira warned him and bashed him over the head with her staff.

Oliver was momentarily stunned and when he regained his senses Amira was gone. He shouted in frustration and kicked the nearby wall. After his little tantrum he headed back to his lair.

"What happened out there Oliver?" Diggle asked angrily "You were completely off your game."

"I don't know what happened." Oliver walked past Diggle to Felicity "I need you to find out everything you can about someone named Amira."

"Who's that?" Felicity asked, confused.

"The other vigilante." Oliver said shortly.

Felicity got to searching and Diggle walked up to Oliver "So she's the one who took you down tonight?"

"Yes. We need to find out everything about her. Who she is, why she's here, and what she's doing." Oliver looked to Felicity "Find anything yet?"

"Actually yes." Felicity spun her chair around "Amira is Arabic for The Princess."

"How is that helpful?"

"When I cross referenced the two names it came up with one result. A super-powered vigilante from Central City. She appeared about three years ago but only showed her powers last month." Felicity told the boys "There are also reports of her all over the world. But those could just be copycats."

"Who is she?" Oliver asked.

Word count: 899 words  
Enjoy! And please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!!!  
Love,  
The Author


End file.
